Manuel Campuzano
) |lugar_nacimiento = Cuernavaca, Morelos |familiares = |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca, Morelos |estado = Activo }} Light Yagami.jpg|'Light Yagami "Kira"' de Death Note es quizás el personaje más emblemático del actor. Heero_Yui.jpg|Heero Yuy de Gundam Wing. Kevincgi.png|Kevin en Thomas y sus Amigos. PanteraNegra.jpg|T'Challa / Pantera Negra en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Kisuke_Urahara.jpg|Kisuke Urahara de Bleach, un personaje emblemático del actor. Dondochakka.png|Dondochakka Birstanne también en Bleach. LSPCGilthunder.png|Gilthunder en Los siete pecados capitales. CharaImage Fred Haprèle.png|Fred Haprèle en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. CDZSHOrfeoLira.png|Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (doblaje para DVD) Dohko_Lost.jpg|Dohko de Libra de Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Takumi_Fujiwara.jpg|Takumi Fujiwara de Initial D. Choji-akimichi.png|Choji Akimichi de Naruto. Sr. Stein.jpg|Sr. Stein en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Sr.kayygo.png|Sr. Kay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Aguma.png|Aguma en Beyblade: Metal Fury EmilStenz.gif|Emil Stenz (Jason Clarke) en La caída de la Casa Blanca. John_Reid.png|John Reir/El llanero solitario (Armie Hammer) en El llanero solitario. FM1FullerThomas.png|Fuller Thomas (Steve Zahn) en Frecuencia mortal. Thebeach_richard.jpg|Richard (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La playa. Albert describes how the security cameras work.JPG|Albert de Phineas y Ferb. Quips.png|Quips Quippenger (2ª voz) en Un show más. Archivo:Breadwinners_character_large_332x363_t-midi.jpg|T-Midi de Breadwinners. Holgerdetentionaire.jpg|Holger Holgaart en El castigado. NCIS_LA_Deeks.jpg|Marty Deeks en NCIS: Los Ángeles. The-Good-Wife-Will-Gardner.jpg|Will Gardner en La esposa ejemplar. Tvcast9big.jpg|Tyler Lockwood en Diarios de vampiros. 340x255_1299003.jpg|La voz habitual de Murilo Benício en las producciones brasileñas. T-bo1.png|T-Bo de ICarly. SSP-EddieBrock.png|Eddie Brock en El espectacular Hombre Araña. Napoleon-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-5.12.jpg|Napoleón en El show de Tom y Jerry. Silversurfersupersquadshow.png|Silver Surfer en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-DarkSurfer.png|Dark Surfer (contraparte de Silver Surfer) también en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Hirokazu_Shiota.png|Hirokazu Shiota de Digimon 03. Leomon.gif|Leomon también de Digimon 03. Shuuya_goenji.jpg|Shuya Goenji en Súper Once. 200px-XY_Professor_Sycamore.png|Profesor Sycamore en Pokémon: XY. Jirojk.png|Jirō Horikoshi en Se levanta el viento. MLP-DoctorHooves1.png|Dr. Hooves (2ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Sunburst S6MLP.png|Sunburst tambien en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Carl Carlson.png|Carl Carlson en Los Simpson (Temp. 27-Presente) Comic Book Guy.png|Jeff Albertson tambien en Los Simpson (Temp. 27-Presente) EAHCch (20).png|Hopper Croakington II en Ever After High. Sons_of_anarchy_jackson_jax_teller_by_shomanart-d70jeot.jpg|Jackson "Jax" Teller (1ª-2ª) en la serie Los indomables. Señoritacometa-1n.jpg|Papá de Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) Birth+Nation+Premiere+Arrivals+2016+Sundance+LGWCx6B4YQAl.jpg|Voz recurrente de Armie Hammer Dick Thompson.jpg|Dick Thompson en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares thumb|230px|right Manuel Campuzano es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por papeles como Light Yagami en Death Note, Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D, Heero Yui en Gundam Wing, Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades y Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. También destaca por su trabajo como Choji Akimichi en Naruto, Kisuke Urahara en el anime Bleach y recientemente a Pantera Negra en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darkfire Raider Filmografía Anime Mamoru Miyano *Light Yagami en Death Note *Gilthunder en Los siete pecados capitales Shinichiro Miki *Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D *Kisuke Urahara en Bleach Kentarō Itō *Chōji Akimichi en Naruto *Chōji Akimichi en Naruto Shippūden Issei Kojima *Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) *Nachi de Lobo en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) Otros *Heero Yuy en Gundam Wing *Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Dohko de Libra en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Hirokazu Shiota / Leomon / Gallantmon (2ª voz) en Digimon Tamers *Dondochakka Birstane en Bleach *Yashichi en Mirmo Zibang *Grisor / Iwashima en Zatch Bell *Natsuhiko Taki / Shinobu Haibara / Jugador de Zokugaku / Metralleda Sanada (ep. 65) en Eyeshield 21 *Lux en Los 7 salvajes *Shuya Goenji en Súper Once *Brandon (temp. 12) / Davy / Profesor Sycamore en Pokémon *Profesor Stain en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Sr. Kay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Yamada en Tokyo Marble Chocolate *Girolame "Giro" Casiraghi en Kuromukuro Series animadas *Hopper Croakington II (Cam Clarke) en Ever After High *Eddie Brock / Venom en El espectacular Hombre Araña *Silver Surfer / Dark Surfer en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Joe Swanson / Neil Goldman / Voces adicionales en Padre de familia (temporada 3) *Juez Chocolatin / Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *carl / jeff alberson / Insertos en Los Simpson (desde 27ª temporada) *Holger Holgart en El castigado *Napoleón en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014) *Albert en Phineas y Ferb *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos *Karl en Viva el Rey Julien *Cody Jones en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Llanero solitario / Abed Nadir en MAD *Goose en Hora de aventura *Talonious "T-Midi" en Breadwinners *Unicornio Alex / Quips (2da voz) / Carl Putter / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Dr. Hooves (2da. voz) y Sunburst en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto *Voces adicionales en Grojband *T'Challa/Pantera Negra (James C. Mathis III) en Los Vengadores Unidos Series de televisión Michael Trevino *Tyler Lockwood en Diarios de vampiros (2009-presente) *Tyler Lockwood en Los originales (2013) Boogie *T-Bo en iCarly (2008-2012) *T-Bo en iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo (2009) David Boreanaz *Ángel en Ángel (1999-2000) *Ángel en Buffy, la cazavampiros (1997-2000) Patrick Sabongui *Capitán David Singh en Flash (2014-presente) *Capitán David Singh en Flecha (2017) Otros *Alfredo (David Dawson) en El último reino (2015-presente) *James Olsen / Guardian (Mehcad Brooks) en Supergirl (2015-presente) *Marty Deeks (Eric Christian Olsen) en NCIS: Los Ángeles (2010-presente) *Darren Wilden (Bryce Johnson) en Lindas mentirosas (2010-presente) *Will Gardner (Josh Charles) en La esposa ejemplar (2009-presente) *Wendell Bray (Michael Grant Terry) en Bones (2008-presente) *Gord (Ryan Allen) en Between (2015-2016) *Conklin (Ryan Robbins) en Flecha (2015-2016) *Juez en Concurso de Deletrear (Alex Boling) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada (2015) *Pat (Rory Scovel) en Zach será famoso (2013) *Paul Torres (Adan Canto) en Los seguidores (2013) *John Ross Ewing III (Josh Henderson) en Dallas (2012-2014) *George Tucker (Scott Porter) en En el corazón del sur (2011-2015) *Noah Werner (Alan Tudyk) en Suburgatory (2011-2014) *Raphael Ramirez (Cristián de la Fuente) en A la vista de todos (2008-2012) *Devon Woodcombe (Ryan McPartlin) en Chuck (2007-2012) *Lewis Flynn (Robbie Jones) en Hellcats (2010-2011) *Chica indiscreta: **Gabriel Edwards (Armie Hammer) **Probador (Mark A. Langston; episodio 10) **Jack Roth (John Dossett; episodio 11) **Cantinero (episodio 15) **Lider de Huesos y Calaveras (Matt Burns; episodio 24) *Nick Valentino (Charlie Semine) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) *Jonathan Harker (Oliver Jackson-Cohen) en Drácula (2013) *Chad (Matt Dallas) en Eastwick (2009) *Los indomables: **Jackson "Jax" Teller (Charlie Hunnam) voz (2008-2009) **Lee Toric (Donal Logue) (2012-2013) *Jimmy Quidd (Jeremy Renner) en Doctor House (2007) 4, cap. 79 *Winchester "Che" Cook (Chris Pratt) en O.C. Vidas ajenas (2006-2007) *Alan Shore (James Spader) en Boston Legal (2004-2005) *Giovanni Sforza (Ronan Vibert) en Los Borgia *James "Jimmy" Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) en Smallville *Thom (David Starzyk) y Ben (Matthew Fahey) en Close to Home *Bootsy (Brian Tarantina), Voces adicionales en Las chicas Gilmore *Brown / Carlos Antonio (Rodrigo dos Santos) en Los hijos del carnaval *Tumelo (Atandwa Kani) en África salvaje *Bernardo (Selton Mello) en Los Normales *Roland Glenn (James Hiroyuki Liao) en Prison Break *Duque de Erselton (Jonathan Runyon) en Once Upon a Time (doblaje mexicano) *Duane Lee en Dog, el cazarrecompensas *Voces adicionales en Hell's Kitchen *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Voces varias en El mentalista *Voces adicionales en iCarly *Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh *Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 *Voces adicionales en Victorious *Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles *Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Coven Miniseries *Virgil Hayes (Mykelti Williamson) en El secuestro Películas Ben Falcone *Keith Morgan en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Will en Una segunda oportunidad (2013) *Gary en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) Universal Armie Hammer *Hutton Morrow en Animales nocturnos (2016) *John Reid / El llanero solitario en El llanero solitario (2013) Gabriel Iglesias *Tobias en Magic Mike XXL (2015) *Tobias en El mágico Mike (2012) Seann William Scott *Ted Morgan en Antes de partir (2014) *Doug Glatt en Goon (2011) Terrence Howard *Quentin Spivey en Amigos indiscretos 2 (2013) *Alphonse Hoyt en Marcado por la muerte (2013) Ryan Gosling *Julian en Solo Dios perdona (2013) *Stephen Meyers en The Ides of March (2011) Jason Clarke *Emil Stenz en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Doug en Perdida de la inocencia (2010) Adam Scott *Jeremy en Nuestro hermano idiota (2011) *Derek Stuff en Hermanastros (2008) Owen Wilson *Gil Pender en Medianoche en París (2011) *Chris Burnett en Tras las líneas enemigas (2001) Aaron Yoo *Thom en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) *Choi en 21: Blackjack (2008) Josh Hartnett ' *Dwight en La dalia negra (2006) *John Tate en Halloween H20 (1998) 'Cuba Gooding Jr. *Draven en La sombra del crimen (2001) *Jefe Carl Brashear en Hombres de honor (2000) Otros *Rico (Xavi Israel) en Toma la 10 (2017) *Wang (Andy Lau) en La gran muralla (2016) *Sargento Toll (Clayne Crawford) en Spectral (2016) *Keanu (Kumail Nanjiani) en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) *Mike Mitchell (David Walton) en Bad Moms (2016) *Anders (Ian Anthony Dale) en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) *Insertos en Keanu (2016) *Marcos Dali (Joseph Julian Soria) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Jerrod (Lamorne Morris) en La barbería 3: El siguiente corte (2016) *T'Challa/Pantera Negra (Chadwick Boseman) en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Cesar Santos (Sebastian Sozzi) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Kamran Barkawi (Waleed Zuaiter) en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Primo Nick (Adam Pally) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Bodhi (Édgar Ramírez) en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Pete (Matthew Martinez) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Peridoista #2 (Matt Corboy) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Dr. Sam (Patch Darragh) en Los huéspedes (2015) *Detective Dixon (Michael Mosley) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Cómico (Steve Callaghan) en Ted 2 (2015) *Lowery Cruthers (Jake Johnson) en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Michael "Mike" Conlon (Joel Kinnaman) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Maximilian Jones (James D'Arcy) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) *Ryan (Chris J. Murray) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) (trailer) *Kersey (Cary Elwes) en Dame la mano (2014) *Kaz (Nate Parker) en Beyond the Lights (2014) *Gary Webb (Jeremy Renner) en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Greg Nathan (Jason Antoon) en Reescribiendo (2014) *Agente Flatweed (Sam Jaeger) en Vicio propio (2014) *Squirrel (Eric Ladin) en Francotirador (2014) *Oficial 1 (Chase Kim) en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *Recepcionista del hotel (Samuel Churin) en Lucy (2014) *Él mismo (Harley Pasternak) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *James Thomas (Lukas Haas) en Trascender (2014) *Oficial Watkins (Hannibal Buress) en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Phil (Taylor Kinney) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Asesino enviado por Oscorp (Bill Heck) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) *Doctor de campo (Nick Court) en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) *Hombre culpado (Scott Johnson) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *John Form (Ward Horton) en Annabelle (2014) (trailer) *Jake (Jeremy Mascia) en Solo en Navidad (2013) *Mark Forrester (Christian Brassington) en El redentor (2013) *Jack Lime (James Marsden) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) *James Holloway (Lenny Kravitz) en El mayordomo (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Steve Jobs (Ashton Kutcher) en Jobs, el hombre que revolucionó al mundo (2013) *Hardy (Stefan Hajek) en El corazón de la nación (2013) *Lonnie (Romany Malco) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *Todd (Ken Marino) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Noburo Mori (Brian Tee) en Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) *Benjamin (B.J. Novak) en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *O'Neil (Lance Broadway) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Carl (Jerry Trimble) en El paquete (2013) *Mounir (Tahar Rahim) en Perder la razón (2012) *Elvis gay (Chris Kattan) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Craig Gavin (Graham Denman) en The Haunting of Whaley House (2012) *Gregori (George Remes) en Balas cruzadas (2012) *Tommy (Matty Finochio) en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) *Luke Marchant (Matt Kane) en Pesadilla jurásica (2012) *Robert (Julian McMahon) en Fuego con fuego (2012) *Kyle (Douglas Booth) en Casi 18 (2012) *Holden (Jesse Williams) en La cabaña del terror (2012) *Dr. Mark Maynard (Adam Burch) en Nazis en el centro de la Tierra (2012) *Dr. Slavkin O'Hara (Michael Sheen) en Jesús Henry Cristo (2011) *Jim (Tim Beckmann) en Intercambio de parejas (2011) *Tariq (Ti West) en Tu sigues (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Paul Ortega (Rick Gonzalez) en Apartment 143 (2011) *Gavin Nichols (Charlie Hunnam) en Al filo de la cornisa (2011) *Ben Geary (Topher Grace) en Misión secreta (2011) *Det. Sgt. Bill Malloy (Adam Goldberg) en Señorita desconocida (2010) *Sebastian Saleem (Adhir Kalyan) en Bachillerato (2010) (segunda versión) *Pete (Jeremy Strong) en Los románticos (2010) *Dean O'Dwyer (Christopher Thornton) en Enamorado de un sueño (2010) *James Reese (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) en From Paris with Love (2010) *Chris Redfield (Wentworth Miller) en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) (doblaje de HBO) *Burke (Michael Fassbender) en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) *Narrador (Ice-T) en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Conde Filippo Gaggia (Raoul Bova) en El turista (2010) *Michael Krauze (August Diehl) en Agente Salt (2010) *Peter (Jason Ritter) en Peter y Vandy (2009) *Doug J. Ames (Bradley Cooper) en Caso 39 (2009) *Lucian (Michael Sheen) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) *Max Kressler (Adam Grupper) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) *Andre Clement (Georges Bigot) y Capitán Barilo (Luigi Di Fiore) en Agente internacional (2009) *Snowflake (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) *Red (Danny McBride) en Piña express (2008) *Jimmy (Jordan Prentice) en Escondidos en Brujas (2008) *Det. Nash (James Ransome) en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) *Inspector de sanidad Joe (Sam Vincent) en Crimen encubierto (2008) *Jurguis (Roger Bart) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) *Percy (Method Man) en Locura de la vida (2008) *Lionel (Aldred Montoya) en Tiro mortal (2008) *Mitch Burns (Dane Cook) en Dan in Real Life (2007) *Grayson Butterfield (Dallas Roberts) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (2ª versión) *Carson Wells (Woody Harrelson) en Sin lugar para los débiles (2007) (versión Paramount) *Enviado francés (William Abadie) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Nick Marsh (Spencer Rochfort) en Una propuesta decente (2007) *Narciso Ortega (Virgile Bramly) en Canción de Mallorca (2007) (2da. versión) *Chev Chelios (Jason Statham) y Título en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Schmitt (Alex Ferns) en Shadow Man (2006) *Thad Stone (Tyrone Giordano) en La joya de la familia (2005) *Daniel Collins (Hank Azaria) en Enredos de familia (2004) *Jeff (Joey Kern) en Fiebre en la cabaña (2002) *Walt (Rene Kirby) en Amor ciego (2001) *Satie (Matthew Whittet) en Moulin Rouge! (2001) *Fuller Thomas (Steve Zahn) en Frecuencia mortal (2001) *Elliot Richards (Brendan Fraser) en Al diablo con el diablo (2000) *Cliff Pantone (Jesse Bradford) en Triunfos robados (2000) (redoblaje) *Richard (Leonardo DiCaprio) en La playa (2000) *Roger Grimsby en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (redoblaje BD/Netflix) *Paramédico 3 en Si decido quedarme (2014) *Voces adicionales en Monster Trucks (2017) *Voces adicionales en Los siete magníficos (2016) *Voces adicionales en El buen amigo gigante (2016) *Voces adicionales en Deadpool (2016) *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta (2015) *Voces adicionales en Revancha (2015) *Voces adicionales en Everest (2015) *Voces adicionales en Falsa identidad (2015) *Voces adicionales en Godzilla (2014) *Voces adicionales en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Voces adicionales en El abogado del crimen (2013) *Voces adicionales en Broken City (2013) *Voces adicionales en Posesión satánica (2012) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) Pelìculas animadas Matt Wilkinson *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: misterio en las vías (2014) *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: El rey de las vías (2013) *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: El misterio en la montaña azul (2012) *Kevin en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los diésel (2012) *Kevin en Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la isla misteriosa (2011) *Kevin en Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) Cam Clarke *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Hopper Craokington II en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada Otros *Takua en Bionicle: La mascara de la luz *Chessman/Latin Lover en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo *Boris en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada *Richard Carson en Una familia espacial *Voces adicionales en La fiesta de las salchichas Películas de anime Hiro Yuuki *Makoto Hyūga en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) *Makoto Hyūga en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) Otros *Tereus en Appleseed Alpha (2014) *Jirō Horikoshi en Se levanta el viento (2013) *Cyborg 002 / Jet Link en 009 Re:Cyborg (2012) *Yuichirō Sawamura en La colina de las amapolas (2011) *Reshiram en Pokémon, la película: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) *Comandante Titán en Redline (2009) *Hades en Appleseed (2004) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Murilo Benício *Dodi en La favorita *Capitán Wilson en Asuntos Internos *Ariclenes Martins/Vitor Valentim en CuChiCheos *Tufão (Jorge Araújo) en Avenida Brasil *Jaime en Amores Robados *Jonás Marra en Hombre Nuevo *Saulo Ribeiro en Nada será como antes Emílio Orciollo Netto *Argemiro en Deseo prohibido *Neca en Río del destino *Príncipe Sandra en Gabriela Marat Descartes *Lui en La vida sigue *Fernando en Por Siempre *Pietro en Totalmente Diva Rodrigo Phavanello *Roberval en Alma gemela *Adriano en Siete pecados *Arnaldo en El profeta Daniel Boaventura *Diogo Dias en Passione *Nené en ¿Pelea o amor? Malvino Salvador *Bruno en Rastros de Mentiras *Apolo en Aguanta corazón Marcos Winter *Neto en Amazonia *Diputado Narciso Tellerman en Dos caras Otros *Ligeirinho (Eri Johnson) en El clon *Dorival (André Frateschi) en Páginas de la vida *André (Flávio Bauraqui) en Niña moza *Rafael Pimentel (Ricardo Martins) en Dance dance dance *Bruno (Rodrigo Veronese) en India, una historia de amor *Isidoro (Jackson Costa) en Ciudad Paraíso *Aquiles (Dionisio Neto) en Dinosaurios y Robots *Farid (Mouhamed Harfouch) en Cuento encantado *Zaqueo (Alexandre David) en Encantadoras *Eduardo (Victor Pecoraro) en Los Tramposos *Ze Maria (Lázaro Ramos) en Lado a Lado *Lino (José Henrique Ligabue) en Flor del Caribe *Toni (Thiago Lacerda) en Preciosa Perla *Gabriel (Miguel Thiré) en La Sombra de Helena *Pietro (Eduardo Spinetti) en Imperio *Igor (Adriano Toloza) en Verdades Secretas *Juca (Osvaldo Mil) en Reglas del juego Telenovelas turcas *Mehmet (Kenan İmirzalıoğlu) en La Vida Amarga *Mehmet (Erkan Kolçak Köstendil) en Misericordia Videojuegos *Bruce Banner / Hulk en LEGO Avengers *Karthus en League of Legends (doblaje 2014) *John Reid / El llanero solitario en Disney Infinity *Orfeo de Lira en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Robin / Tim Drake en Batman: Arkham Knight Documentales *Josh Bernstein en En busca de la verdad *Luis XIV en Versalles: De la gloria a la revolución *Voces adicionales en Documentales de la BBC Estudios y empresas de doblaje México, D.F. *1.2.3 Producciones *Auditel *Art Sound México *CBAudio *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films *Intertrack Curiosidades *Ha doblado 2 personajes que fueron interpretados por el seiyuu japones Shinichiro Miki, el primero de ellos fue Takumi Fujiwara en Initial D y el segundo fue Kisuke Urahara en Bleach. *También ha doblado 2 personajes interpretados por el seiyuu japonés Mamoru Miyano, éstos son: Light Yagami en Death Note y Gilthunder en Los siete pecados capitales. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010